wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
BWS Intrepid
The BWS Intrepid is a fictional warship in the fictional Wing Commander universe. It appears in Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom, and is the second vessel in the game from which the player operates. History The BWS Intrepid was formerly a Durango-class Heavy Destroyer that served in the Terran Confederation during the Kilrathi War. Its former name was the TCS Delphi, but after the Durangos were retired in 2663, the Delphi was sold to the Union of Border Worlds and renamed the Intrepid. The vessel presumably aided the Union's war efforts against the Kilrathi Empire, but by 2669 the ship was obsolete. The Intrepid was known for its bad luck on the battlefield, earning it the nickname Evil 1. By 2673, the Intrepid was refitted as a light carrier and became the flagship of the Border Worlds fleet. During this year it was commanded by Captain Raul Dominguez, a friend of Confed Captain William Eisen. Both gentlemen fought at Venice when the Vega Campaign ended in 2654. During this same year, the Border Worlds declared independence from the Confederation, a decision that caused great anger among Confed's more fanatical citizens. At the same time, war was breaking out between the two sides as a mysterious force called the Black Lance was encouraging war between the two sides by setting both sides up to look as if they were harassing each other's ships. The Intrepid returned to action and was charged with the Union's defense. The Intrepid was an especially important asset to the Border Worlds as their navy was took small and under-supplied to stave off Confed forces, so they needed every ship available to them. During 2673, Captain William Eisen of the TCS Lexington defected to the Border Worlds under suspicion that Confed elements were working behind the scenes to start war between the two human nations. The Intrepid was sent to retrieve the Captain, but was ambushed by the TCS Achilles, a Confed heavy cruiser while in the Masa System. Eisen fled alongside Major Todd "Maniac" Marshall, Lieutenant Winston Chang, Colonel Christopher Blair, and Lieutenant Troy "Catscratch" Carter to Border Worlds airspace in order to rendezvous with the Intrepid. Unfortunately, upon arrival, they discovered that the Intrepid barely survived the battle. The crew managed to destroy the Achilles and scare off the other attackers, but the vessel suffered critical damage and massive casualties. Several Confed missiles blew out the ships' bridge and barracks, killing two-thirds of the crew, including Captain Dominguez. Realizing the ship's need for a commander, Captain Eisen agreed to temporarily take charge of the ship. The Intrepid, with the help of Colonel Blair and Eisen's intelligence, managed to disable the Lexington as it made another attempt to destroy the Intrepid, finally giving the survivors the time they needed to escape to safety. The Intrepid then began its mission to identify the real enemy within the Confed Navy while warding off their treacherous forces, who began to harass numerous Border Worlds colonies. During this campaign, the Intrepid rescued a small convoy of Kilrathi who were fleeing from these mysterious forces in the Pasqual System. Among the survivors was Melek nar Kiranka, former retainer of the late Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka. The Kilrathi, who had already lost the Kilrathi War four years before, requested assistance getting back to their home on Pasqual X. Seeing as the sides were no longer at war, Colonel Blair and his men escorted Melek home, forever earning the Kilrathi's gratitude. Captain Eisen then departed from the Intrepid to inform his friends inside Confed of what was truly happening in the Border Worlds, leaving Colonel Blair as commander of the vessel under the eye of Vice Admiral Eugene Wilford. The Intrepid continued its efforts to drive out the invading Confed faction and led the offensives against them in the Peleus and Speradon Systems. While at Speradon, the''Intrepid'' and her crew captured the TCS Princeton, a newly-commissioned Confed carrier being fielded by the unknown faction. The Intrepid also captured a transport full of Dragon Heavy Fighters, the faction's highly-advanced mainstay assault fighter. However, their victories turned sour in the Telamon System, when the Intrepid arrived too late to stop a biological attack on the colony of Telamon, which killed 90% of the population. The Intrepid tracked down the attackers to a secret facility in the Axius System, where Colonel Blair personally infiltrated the base. While there, Blair identified the faction as the Black Lance, and that they were initiating a war between the two sides in order to re-militarize Confed. The Intrepid raced to Earth to warn the Great Assembly about this, only to be pursued by the TCS Vesuvius, Confed's newest supercarrier. Before the Vesuvius moved in for the kill, Captain Eisen arrived on the TCS Mount St. Helens and forced the Vesuvius into a retreat in the Sol System. Blair then left the Intrepid to stop the declaration of war on Earth. Blair was successful in his endeavor and the war was prevented. After Confed recognized the full independence of the Union of Border Worlds, the Border Worlds sold the Intrepid back to Confed as a training ship for new pilots. As of 2674, it is carrying out its duties in Saturn's orbit. Category:Capital Ships (To be continued)